kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gammaizer Climate
|villain=yes |casts = Akihiro Mayama (actor) Sayaka Ohara (voice, episode 48 onwards) Torata Nanbu ("Yoshinori Sonoda")}} is one Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human forms of Adel, it is called . History Activation Gammaizer Climate appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. Facing Mugen Gammaizer Climate along with the other 12 Gammaizers and an illusory duplicate of Gammaizer Fire appears to attack Deep Specter and Necrom but saved by the appearance of Ghost Mugen Damashii. It attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. After Gammaizer Liquid was destroyed, it and the remaining 11 Gammaizers retreat. Engagement against the Parka Ghosts Gammaizer Climate along with the remaining 10 Gammaizers appears next to Adel. It fought against Ghost Grateful Damashii and the 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated them, with Gammaizer Climate taking out Grimm, before merging with Adel to transform into his Perfect Gammaizer form. Pacifying Alia Gammaizer Climate was briefly summoned by Adel alongside Gammaizer Planet to face Alia when she confronted him as Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P, and they easily defeated her. Confronting Takeru Gammaizer Climate is briefly present as Edith attempts to stop Adel from connecting with the Great Eye, but it fails to stop him before he and Adel tumble through a Gamma portal. Gammaizer Climate remains in Adel's chamber as he discovers he can't connect to the Great Eye in the first place, and it identifies to him that the key is Takeru. Adel proceeds to attack Takeru, summoning Gammaizers Climate and Planet to fight the Riders, Climate briefly facing Deep Specter before turning to Necrom. Gammaizer Climate and Planet attacking Necrom together and he uses Grimm Damashii having Himiko Omega Finish with the Gan Gun Catcher to block. It joins Adel, Planet, Rifle, and Arrow in a final strike, but Ghost Mugen Damashii blocks it. In Adel's second attempt, he summons Climate and Planet again, fighting Ghost Mugen Damashii before joining in another attack together, but this time secretly blocked by Edith. In Adel's third attempt, he again summons Climate and Planet to fight Ghost, but they are destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Ikari Slash/Shine. Resurrection Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Climate was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Climate and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Gammaizer Climate makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Climate together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Climate, Planet and Fire reappear to analyze Ghost's power again to further their evolution, but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii's God Omega Drive kick after Deep Specter and Necrom arrive to aid Ghost. Gammaizer Planet, Climate and Fire resurrects and retreat back to Gamma World. It suggested that Makoto is another possibility to aid with their evolution and orders Makoto doppelganger to investigate the secret on how humans are able to convert emotion to power. Gammaizer Climate along with Gammaizer Liquid and Wind appears before Takeru at the rooftop taking the appearance of Sonoda, Yuki and Nagamasa respectively by taking over their minds to find out the secret behind Takeru’s evolution. It attempts to capture Takeru by trapping him in the magic barrier but saved by the appearance of Deep Specter. Gammaizer Climate confirming that both Takeru and Makoto are the key and all 3 Gammaizers are summoned forcibly back into the Gamma World by Adel. Gammaizer Climate along with Gammaizer Fire, Liquid, Wind and Planet appears in Bills’ company studios to eliminate everyone present. Gammaizer Climate was destroyed by Ghost Mugen Damashii's Ikari Slash/Shine with the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode and the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode however it appears again together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Climate and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Climate is seen fighting against Grimm and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Climate with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Climate appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Climate and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Forms - Adel Climate= The Gammaizers are able to assume human form wearing white-coloured clothing, all of them resembling the Gamma Emperor, in this case Adel. - Gammaizer forms= - Perfect Gammaizer= 1= |-| 2= Gammaizer Climate is a component piece of Adel's transformation. Powers and Abilities ;Tentacles :Adel in his Perfect Gammaizer form can use tentacles to attack his opponents. He also can use tentacles for defense purpose. ;Drill Kick :With powerful spinning tentacles around his body, Adel can perform a Drill Kick finisher. ;Gammaizer Summoning :Not unlike Ghost Grateful Damashii's ability to summon the Parka Ghosts, Perfect Gammaizer has the ability to project individual Gammaizers form and retract them back within him at will. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 38, 41, 42, 45-48 }} - Great Eyezer= *'Height': 213 cm *'Weight': 123 kg Gammaizer Climate is a component piece of the when Gammaizers fuses with the Great Eye and the combined being of Frey and Freya. God-like Powers :;Flight :: It can float and fly freely. :;Circadian Manipulation :: It can easily turn night into day. :;Gamma Creation :: It can summon an army of Gamma Commandos and Gamma Superiors to fight against the Kamen Riders. :;Enhanced Punch :: It can punch its opponent with great force. :;Electricity Generation :: It can attack its enemy with electricity, which not only knock back even Ghost Mugen Damashii, but also paralyzes him for a brief time. :;Enhanced Durability :: It took 6 powerful finishers from Ghost Mugen Damashii in a row unharmed. :;Destructive Waves :: Right after transformed, it release destructive waves that destroy buildings around it. :;Conversion Beam :: In its giant form, it can fire a red beam from its eye, transform anything hit, human and Gamma alike, into blue orbs, which are absorbed into itself. KRGh-Great Eyezer capeless.png|Great Eyezer without its Parka Eyezer Giant.png|Great Eyezer's giant form Appearances: Ghost Episodes 48, 49 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal In the borrowed form of Adel, Gammaizer Climate is played and voiced by . In the form of Yoshinori Sonoda, it is portrayed by of . It is later voiced by by the end of episode 48. Its suit actor is Hajime Kanzaki (神前元, Kanzaki Hajime) and Kazuya Okada (岡田和也, Okada Kazuya). Notes *Gammaizer Climate's weather manipulation abilites very similar to Weather Dopant from Kamen Rider W Appearances See also *Grimm Damashii - 15 Heroic Soul Counterpart Category:Aspect Monsters Category:Gammaizers Category:Gamma Category:Ghost Characters Category:Weather Monsters Category:Bird Monsters